Hunger
by caremi
Summary: Luffy's too loud when sleeping! Waken up by Zoro, he's hit by a hunger pang but why is Zoro suddenly so jealous? Eh? Read to find out! [Yaoi]


**A/N: Dedicated to Emi on Christmas day… she wanted me to post it so I did! I'm bored and have been lazy lately so no fics on my part but I wanted something—thus must have something up… =X There's yaoi, mind you! In any case, enjoy!**

-----------------

Zoro groaned as Luffy let out another huge snore. He stole the pillow from under Luffy's head and covered his head. It didn't work. Luffy gaped loudly and coughed until he hacked out a snore. Zoro let out a growl and pushed Luffy out of the bed. 

"Ow! What the hell, Zoro?!" Luffy sat up indignantly and rubbed his head. 

"You were snoring again," the green-haired man replied, propping his left elbow up. 

"Who cares if I snore?? Give your captain some respect," Luffy said grumpily, standing up and getting back to bed. 

"I care if you snore because I don't get enough rest and you know what that means…" Zoro pulled Luffy close to him and breathed into his hair. He lowered himself a bit and kissed Luffy while whispering against his lips. "I can't get hard."

Luffy grabbed his shirt and kissed him harder than he did. "Mmm," he said and licked his lips. "If you can't sleep, I know other methods to keep us occupied…"

Zoro moaned and pushed Luffy away. "No, no… there's that battle tomorrow… we need our sleep." Luffy nodded disappointingly and settled back into the covers. The two laid in bed until Luffy's stomach rumbled. "Oh my god, not now," groaned Zoro.

"I can't help it," whined Luffy. "You woke me up and now I'm hungry."

"Tough it out."

"Noo… I'm gonna go find Sanji," Luffy said, hopping out of bed. Zoro grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him back. 

"You better not find him in the middle of the night. He gets the most horny at this time."

Luffy stared at Zoro. "Really?" Zoro nodded and Luffy grinned. "Great! I'll drag Nami along and maybe she'll finally accept Sanji."

Zoro snorted. "And have her kill you? Plus Sanji's not really into women right now."

Luffy's eyes widened. "That's great! I think you two would look awesome together."

"What are you smoking?" 

"Nothing. I don't have a cigarette." Luffy stared at Zoro in confusion.

"Idiot. I mean in slang. Are you insane, in short. Would you go over your sentence again and see what is wrong?"

Luffy mouthed the words and blinked. "I think you two would look _good_ together?"

"No! Idiot! Will you look at us?"

Luffy looked at the mirror across from him and back to Zoro. "We look good, too."

Zoro groaned and flipped back to bed. "Go to sleep." He pulled Luffy's shirt to make him go down. 

"I'm still hungry," Luffy frowned. "Really really hungry. I didn't eat dinner last night. Wait—I didn't eat dinner last night?! What the hell was I doing?" Zoro coughed and Luffy looked down. "Do you need a cough drop?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Last night you were with me."

            "…Ooooh yeah." Luffy nodded. "See? So I need to have food right now. 

            Zoro rolled around and grabbed Luffy to kiss him again. He pulled away and rolled back to his original position. "That'll be the last time you get that for the next three months if you leave this bed right now."

            "Zoro…!!" Luffy gripped his face with his hands and glared at the figure of the swordsman. An idea crept upon him and he grinned. "Zorooo…" he cooed. The green-haired man let out a grunt. "Zoro…" Luffy said again. "I'm still hungryyy…" He reached out and grasped Zoro's arm and pulled him so that Zoro was facing the ceiling.

            "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." 

            "I said I was still hungry…" Luffy bent down and kissed Zoro roughly. He pulled away and climbed on top of him. "Wanna fill up my appetite?" he asked, straddling Zoro's hips. 

            Zoro stared at him in disbelief. _Hunger kills his personality…_ he thought with half horror and excitement. "I don't know. Do you think I'm enough?" he inquired instead. 

            "Let's find out," Luffy repeated his actions until Zoro pushed him away and flipped him over.

            "I like being on top," he said and kissed Luffy while his hands traveled up his shirt to take it off. Luffy squirmed underneath, his lips still against Zoro's. He broke off and panted. 

            "I said I was hungry so I should be on top. You're supposed to be the food," he complained.

            "Too bad," grinned Zoro and he went back kissing Luffy, his hands roaming down to Luffy's pants button. He unhooked it and unzipped his pants, slowly sliding off the jeans. He pulled it halfway down and then went back up when he found something poking him. He broke off and glared at the younger male. "Luffy. You're not that big. Quit stretching it already. I know how small it is." 

Luffy glared at him and made no comment. Instead, he reached to take off Zoro's shirt and heaved himself up. They were face-to-face and Luffy set Zoro's shirt on his head. Luffy kissed him deeply and then whipped the shirt off. 

"Ow! You son of a bitch, Luffy!" Zoro complained, rubbing his ear. Luffy glared at Zoro and stuck his tongue out. 

"I'm still hungry. Let's go find Sanji. A threesome would be somewhat nice, you know." Luffy said as he got out of bed and pulled his pants up. Zoro glared at him but followed. The eyebrows of Sanji always turned him on. Luffy walked to the door but suddenly stopped and turned around. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Zoro down there. "You know, you're not that big, either." Luffy announced and ignoring the open-mouthed Zoro, he swirled around and sauntered out. 

-----------------

**A/N: o_O You liked? If so, please R/R! XDD**


End file.
